sanguinerosefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
"Magic" is the term used to describe the manipulation of forces of the metaphysical planes (The Realms of the Goddesses and The Fade) in the mortal plane by an object or individual. For example, while it may be possible in the realm of Earana to create light out of nothing, this is impossible in the mortal realm. However, some individuals and objects have an affinity or link between the mortal plane and Earana's plane, and are then able to break the physical barriers in place in the mortal realm and create light. This is the princeple of magic. Individuals can interact with the realms of paradise in many ways, causing many different effects in the mortal plane. These effects are called spells. All of the known spells can be group into one of the five different “Schools of Magic.” All of the spells within a school of magic are activated by the same basic principles, though how much energy they absorb depends on how much of a connection with paradise they require. Therefore, a Mage who studies the Illusion School of Magic will become more proficient at all Illusion spells as he gains power and wisdom. The five schools of magic are as follows: *Archaic Magic - Elemental Magic *Creation Magic - The magic of healing, life, and growth *Illusion Magic - Magic that effects the mind *Essence Magic - Magic of the spirit, energy, and unseen forces *Summoning - Magic which allows the caster to summon creatures from paradise into the mortal plane There are also splinter groups of magic, most often associated with evil. Dark magics are perversions of regular magic, using the same principles of the 5 schools but to different avail. There are three Dark Magics (Archaic Magic and Illusion Magic are broad enough to be in themselves evil if used to evil purpose) *Taint (Creation Magic) – Magic which perverts the physical form. It creates the Tainted *Necromancy (Essence Magic) – Magic including curses, hexses, and animation of the dead *Demonology (Summoning) - Magic which allows the caster to summon from the Fade instead of paradise. Some individuals and races have a higher affinity for the arcane than others, and some only have a link between one or two of the metsphysical planes. For instance, High Elves have a high affinity for magic in general and have a strong link to the plane of their Matron Goddess, Loriendil. Therefore they are able to easily preform feats that are commonplace within her realm, and because hers is the Realm of Light, High Elves are associated with the Creation Magic and other powers that radiate from that plane. Octa on the other hand are less magically able and are linked to the realm of Natiel, Goddess of Water. Therefore, because it is possible to spontaniously change the state of water from liquid to solid ice in that realm, the Octa are able to reciprocate that in the mortal plane. Human Usage Human use of magic has always been somewhat of a mystery for Haven, especially the Sacillum, since their arrival. While some Humans are able to perform magic, not all possess this ability. Also, it is not known from which Goddess (if any) created Humanity to begin with, as they did not originate from Haven. Traditional Human magic does not resemble the magic’s of any other race native to Haven, and therefore it is impossible to discern from what metaphysical plane the Humans draw their abilities. Unlike the magic’s of other races, Human magic appears to be purely offensive (the Deornoth are known for using Ice magic, and the Huna are known for their fire magics). This would lead many to believe that Humans are the race that has a natural connection to the fade. However, powers learned from a demon of the Fade are almost always innately evil, and although Human powers are offensive, they are not necessarily evil. To add even more mystique to the debate, Human mages are able to learn the abilities of other races with practice. However, some come easier than others (Humans are able to learn creation magic with relative ease, but learning the Dango earth shaping abilities would take a lifetime). Category:Magic